


We should WHAT?

by kaige68



Series: Licking [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve thinks they should have sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	We should WHAT?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> Again, I couldn't get the Tuesday Topic at **h50_ohanahh** out of my head, and still **Haldoor** poked me (again and again and again). It's not that far off from yesterday's adventure in Kevlar, but the two fics are not related.

“Babe! Let’s go!” Danny yelled out from the entrance to the Five-0 offices, waving the paper he’d just received for Steve to see from his office. 

Steve made his way quickly, snagging his vest when he passed it. “Go on, admit it. You’re impressed that I waited for the warrant.”

“I’m impressed that you knew what a warrant is for.”

Steve smiled as they jogged down the stairs. He waved his vest and asked. “You have yours?”

“Trunk.”

“That reminds me. The other day, when we were taking down Bens?” Danny nodded as they reached the ground floor. “We should fuck.”

Danny had hit the door and pushed it open hard before Steve’s words registered. He barely kept the door from hitting him in the face as he stared. “ _What?”_ He got himself moving and followed Steve out to the Camaro, watching Steve open the driver’s door.

“Just that. We should.” He shrugged as if it were no big deal. “You know?”

“No, I do not know. What are you… Why would … Where did… _What?”_

Steve slid into the car and started it up. “Danno, get in the car.” Danny did and once they were in motion Steve started talking. “Blue shirt, vest. I was covering you when you went in the garage. Thought _you know, I wanna lick him._ So yes Daniel, we should fuck. That’s it. Not a big deal.” He took a sharp corner and grinned internally when Danny white knuckled the door handle.

“No big deal, we should fuck, whatever.” Danny made a face. “ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? We are not going to have sex Steven!”

“Why not? You’re attractive, I’m attractive-“

“You’re attractive?”

“Are you saying I’m not? I’m a good looking guy, Danny. You could do worse than letting me fuck you.”

“Letting you-?” Danny’s voice choked to a halt.

“You know man, I’m a good lay. Really, I don’t disappoint. Did you want references?”

“I am begging you,” Danny’s hands made pleading motions. “No references. In fact I will buy you beer for a month if we can drop the whole topic, right now.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yes, okay. I will drop the topic of us fucking.” Steve stared ahead for a minute before shooting a sideways glance at Danny. Predictably, Danny turned his head fully and glared for a moment then turned back to forward.

Steve took a breath, ready to forego the beer prize when with a circular hand gesture Danny interrupted. “Don’t. Don’t do it. We are almost there. Just let it go, Steve. Let. It. Go.”

“I don’t _need_ to top. I mean, I could-“

“Do NOT finish that thought. Mother of…” Steve took another corner but kept quiet. And eventually Danny had to ask. “So just… Wednesday… out of nowhere… _I wanna lick my partner_?”

“No. I told you. It was the shirt and the vest, you walked forward, and then the idea of licking occurred. That’s not out of nowhere. There was a direct path.” He glanced at Danny again, quickly. “That never happened to you?”

“What? After years of working with someone _suddenly_ finding them attractive? No. Never happened to me. I’ve never thought _Will you please let me drive my own car, no, wait, we should definitely SCREW!_ ”

“You’re telling me, you never once looked at my ass and thought you ought to hit that?”

“Not with my dick! Possibly with a taser or a bullet.” They pulled up at the address as Danny finished. “Definitely want to hit you with my fist.”

“You’ve got good sized hands, man. We’d have to work our way up to fisting.” Steve laughed and climbed out.

“I hate you so much. So much.” Danny got out and moved to the rear of the car, pulling out the vest and beginning to secure it. “So much.”

“Long boards at my place after?” He received a nasty look but waited and watched as Danny checked his vest and gun. “Leave the that on.” Steve wiggled his eyebrows. “Let me take it off you.”

Danny followed Steve up to the building. “Hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> A follow up fic was done by **Haldoor** : [Seriously?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/506563)


End file.
